cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Neutron
- Evil Jimmy= }} |caption = Jimmy Neutron and Goddard in UNBSX |show = The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius |first = "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius", December 21st, 2001 |sex = Male |age = 10 |species = Human |eyes = Blue |hair = Brown |friends = Goddard, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Carl Wheezer |enemies = Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, King Goobot, Ooblar, Eustace Strych |occupation = School Student |residence = Retroville}} James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is the main protagonist of the television series and the 2001 movie. He is the world's smartest ten-year-old. He is named after scientists Sir Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron", because of his discovery of the neutron. Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything good, and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard, who is named after Robert H. Goddard (a pioneer in modern rocketry) and his parents, Hugh Neutron, a bumbling used car salesman and duck-lover, and his caring housewife mom, Judy Neutron. Nicktoons Unite! Jimmy appeared as on of the four playable characters in Nicktoons Unite! Jimmy had summoned the other three heroes to his lab to tell them about the villains travelling dimensions and wanting to take them over, because the heroes defeated them before he hopes they can do it again. Jimmy and his team went through all of their home-worlds and defeated the Syndicate. When they returned home Jimmy gave them all Neutron Recallers to summon them if there is trouble again. Jimmy gave Danny a copy of the Fenton Thermos and Timmy could lend his Hyper-Cube. As everyone was gone he shouted to Cindy to get out. Abilities Homeconsole Version *Tornado Blaster *Shrink Ray *Neutron Flare *Quarterback Gear DS Version *Shrink Ray *Jet Pack *Double Jump Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Jimmy appears in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, but this time not as a playable character. Jimmy was one of the Chosen Ones, but wasn't send to Volcano Island. However he communicated with the heroes through a communicator which Timmy had found. He gave Tucker the plan of a machine he must build with which they defeated Mawgu. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Jimmy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Like many of the characters, Jimmy, was trapped inside of a capsule but was freed by the others at the beginning of the game. He made Mech-Suits for the heroes so they could take it up against the Toybots of Professor Calamitous. Jimmy's special costume is a Secret Agent uniform from the episode "Mission: Rescue Jet Fusion" in which he becomes a spy. He attacks with an advanced electric fly-flap. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Jimmy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Jimmy summoned all the heroes back to Volcano Island, and also the villains so they could team up. They went through several worlds to collect batteries. Eventually they defeated Globulous who them turned out to be good and afterwards SpongeGlob defeated the Vessel of Portentia. Jimmy has a tennis racket-like weapon where he attack his opponents with. However he also has a giant thing on his head that will shoot a sonar out of it. When it hits an opponent it will turn them into a neutron, which afterwards can be killed in one hit. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Jimmy appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is one of the three characters representing his franchise. He can be considered a duo character as Goddard fights along with him. Bio Gifted with a stunning IQ and a love for science, Jimmy Neutron is often tinkering around in his laboratory, constantly inventing new gadgets and gizmos. Sadly, these tend to do more harm than good in his fair city of Retroville, but luckily, Jimmy is far from incompetent, and can often be counted on to save the day, even if he's the cause of the trouble. He has a love-hate rivalry with Cindy Vortex, who has recently become the target of his affections, as much as he hates to admit it sometimes. Jimmy refuses to believe in magic. As a genius, If he does, He believes he will lose all crediabilty The Nicktoons often depend on his sage advice and ability to come up with life saving ideas under pressure. Alongside Danny, Spongebob and other Nicktoons, he has saved the day more times than anyone can count, but only time would tell with his most dangerous challenge yet if he can pull another of his patented Brain Blasts! Special Powers *Super Genius level intellect, can summon his mental power to improvise strategies and solutions even under pressure. *Inventor and Roboticist. *Is aided by Goddard, his robotic dog. *Wields many gadgets and gizmos, inclusive of a jetpack in his backpack. Quotes Intro *"For SCIENCE!" *"Nicktoons, UNITE!" (Intro if team also consists of Spongebob and Danny Phantom) *"According to my calculations, you have about oh, 99 seconds before you go down for the count." (Intro, but changes if timer is altered in Options) *"What's the best way to solve this problem? Think...think..." *"James Isaac Neutron, at your service!" *"Don't even think about quitting if you lose!" (Intro randomly said against Online Opponents, especially if online player is a habitual ragequitter) *"I'm not much of a fighter, but since anything goes, this'll be a prime test run for my inventions!" *"An automated combat unit! Please, show me a demonstration of your abilities!" (Intro against Jenny, Technus, Skulker, Vexus or Vega) *"Professor Calamitous, I presume?" (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"SHEEN! You've got some 'splaining to do!!" (Intro against Sheen if Jimmy talks first) *"SHEEEN!!!!" (Intro against Sheen if Sheen talks first) *"You may be my comrade in arms, but don't think I'll go easy on ya!" (Intro against Spongebob or Danny) *"Magic? *laughs* Don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing!" (Intro against Kyle, Tak, or Shinigami) *"Timmy! You're looking, uh.....older. Been working out?" (Intro against Timmy) *"Something about you makes me want to study your motives." (Intro against Stormy) *"Nice Jet Fusion costume! Where can I get one?" (Intro against Doug if Smash Adams costume is used) *"Miss Gorgeous..." (Intro against Beautiful Gorgeous if he speaks second) *"Leaping electrons!" (Intro against Beautiful Gorgeous if he speaks first) *"I've defeated you and Goobot before, Ooblar! And I can do it again!" (Intro against Ooblar) *"I've read about steampunk technology, but I've never seen it in action! Let's go!" (Intro against Asami) Win Pose *"Gotta blast!" *"See? My calculations are never wrong!" *"Science! It works!" *"I'm loopy, I'm loopy, loopy loopy loo-just kidding." *"I guess that's one knockout that got knocked out. Ha, ha!" (Win Pose against Beautiful Gorgeous or Asami) *"Did Carl lose his giant pet turtle AGAIN? That's the second time this week!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *"You've been thwarted again, Professor!" (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) *"When this is all over, you and I are going to have a long talk, Mister Estevez." (Win Pose against Sheen) *"And that, my friend, is the power of science!" (Win Pose against Kyle) *"I just.....defeated a...common woodland beaver. Uh.....science?" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"Science wins! Naturally." (Win Pose against Tak) Victory Screen *"I just had another Brain Blast. It's telling me that you're awful at this." *"This jetpack is awesome, I know. And with a top speed of up to Mach 1, this baby can more than take to the skies!" *"I'm...not really planning on Time Travel anytime soon. Why do you ask?" *"Combat data downloaded! I now have all I need for my latest invention! Thanks!" (Victory Screen against Vexus, Vega, Jenny, Technus or Skulker) *"Man, you sure are weird. But you certainly live up to your heroic reputation, I'll give you that." (Victory Screen against Artie) *"Toybots, a failed Syndicate, attempts to blow up the world for no reason....Professor, you may want to pursue a new hobby. Might I recommend taking up Checkers?" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"If I had a nickel for every time somebody tried to convince me about this magic nonsense, I'd have enough to build a new hoverboard by now!" (Victory Screen against Kyle) *"Sorry, Tak, but I've never really believed this whole 'Juju' thing you keep talking about." (Victory Screen against Tak) *"So, Timmy, I got to ask. How'd you get your hands on such advanced interactive holographic lifeforms? It's almost like they're real!" (Victory Screen against Timmy) *"The apple never falls far from the tree, Ms. Gorgeous, and from the sounds of it, your family's an entire orchard of evil!" (Victory Screen against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"Not bad, but with a few modifications, I can convert your electro gauntlets into a rocket powered punching machine! And it'll even brew a nice cappuchino!" (Victory Screen against Asami) *"There! With a few adjustments, I've calibrated your jackhammer to be 1000 times more powerful! Give it a whirl! .....OH. Ouch. Er, sorry! I think it needs a few tweaks! Come back when you return from space, okay?" (Victory Screen against Rocko) Miscellaneous TBA Taunts TBA Halloween Costume Name: Evil Jimmy First Appearance: "Send in the Clones!", March 9th, 2004 Bio: Hey there, boys and girls. Did ya miss me? I know your good old pal Jim didn't, when he tried to get rid of me once and for all when I tried to make an evil counterpart to your planet. What? I was just tryin' to make a home for myself. The problem with Jimmy is that he tends to make his own problems. Oh, how he's going to rue the day he didn't solve this one, from the very day he cloned me! Heh heh heh..... Nicktoons MLB At first Jimmy only appears in the loadingscreen of Nicktoons MLB. He is seen singing on the field while Squidward plays Clarinet to the dismay of the players. Later at the announcement for the 3DS version Jimmy was added along with Hiro Mightypaw as a playable character. Status Super Brawl Jimmy Neutron appears as a playable character in Super Brawl 2. This also marks his only appearance in the Super Brawl series. Jimmy's special attack is him shooting a lasso-like laser forwards. When his bar is fully charged and he uses his special attack he will equip his jetpack and fly to the opposite side of the screen and bash into the opponent from the other side. An error in Jimmy's design is that his Neutron logo on his shirt is gone, and the shirt is completely red. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Jimmy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. He is unlocked after you beat the game. No other characters of Jimmy Neutron appears in the game. Nicktoons Racing Series Jimmy appeared in the two last Nicktoons Racing games. He was playable in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, as he appeared in Nicktoons Unite!. He also was playable again in Nicktoons Nitro. In both the games his car was the Rocket from the original film and the series. Other Games Jimmy also appeared in the games; Nicktoons: Movin', Nicktoons Basketball and Nickelodeon Party Blast. Gallery Jimmy_Neutron.png|Jimmy in his show Nicktoons_jimmy_neutron_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6rpi89.png|Evil Jimmy Jimmy Neutron - Secret Agent.png|Secret Agent jimmy_render.jpg|Globs of Doom artwork jimmy-neutron-trading-faces-4x3.jpg bandicam 2018-01-10 15-27-20-041.jpg|Jimmy Neutron/Cyborg Jimmy Neutron.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h03m14s81.png Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Duo Character Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Heroes Category:Chronicles of illusion characters